


Tired

by leafyxthiefy



Series: A Drabble or Two [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Workaholic, and refuses to sleep, fluffy fluff, polyship, someone is tired, we all just need cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: Prompt: "Why do you keep stumbling over your words? Just how tired are you?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually an ask on Tumblr, and I couldn't resist. Enjoy!~

"Why do you keep stumbling over your words? Just how tired are you?" Ace asked, brow furrowing in worry as he caught the blonde from toppling over.

"'m n-not. Am not that tired, Bo… mean, Ace. Yah Ace, yoi." Marco defended in a jumble of words that were barely coherent enough for Ace to follow along.

"So you're telling me, that if I let go right now, you wouldn't crumple to the floor?" Ace mused while taking a firmer grip on his lover.

"I-I'm fine, Ace." Marco tried assured him, though his tone quickly gave away that he was anything but fine.

"I'm afraid you're anything but fine, Marco." a smooth voice interjected whatever it was Ace was going to say. "You are demonstrating every symptom known to sleep deprivation. Decreased performance and alertness, memory impairment… do we need to place you behind the wheel to prove the rest?"

"Sabo!" Ace chided, holding the zombified man protectively, "If I can't drive because of my narcolepsy, what makes you think he can with this?"

"'m sure he was jus kiddin… Ace. Am, not drivin. Jus...t more coffee." Marco managed out and rose a hand to point in the direction of the kitchen, where salvation lay.

"You know, Marc, I don't think toilet coffee is going to help you out here, but know what will?" Ace asked grinning over to Sabo.

"But my... the case I need to–"

"Sleep? what a wonderful idea Marco!" Sabo supplied with a large smile of his own as he motioned to Ace to do the thing. Which Ace was more than happy to do, and in one quick movement he swept Marco's feet from under him and hefted him into his arms.

"Ace!" Marco yelled in surprise and did his best to hold on, not even trying to stop the blush that overcame his features.

"Shh, it's bed time for you, you overworked pineapple." Ace rumbled over him and next thing Marco knew, he was being carried through their house, all of his half coherent protests landing not one but two pairs of deaf ears.

Before the older blonde knew it, he was changed into his sleeping attire and was underneath the covers, with one warm body to each of his sides. Ace cradled Marco's head against his chest, while Sabo snuggled into him from behind and kissed behind his ear. "It'll be fine Marco, the paperwork will still be there to bug you in the morning." Sabo reassured him quietly.

Marco wanted to fight against it, tell him that he still had some juice in him to power through half of the remaining pile, but his tongue failed him.

"Just relax, Marc. We'll wake you up in six hours in time for work." Ace assured him and kissed the crown of his head.

"Sleep now, we love you." Sabo and Ace echoed softly and each of them laid their head against Marco's own, one from behind and the other from above.

"'ove...y– I you, too...yoi." Marco mumbled out and let himself be enveloped by the sweet warmth surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute fluff for everyone!
> 
> Anyone wanna make my day and share their thoughts?
> 
> Till next time!~


End file.
